The subject matter of the present invention essentially is a cylinder lined with a printing blanket and which may be used in printing machines of various types.
It is known long since to use in offset printing machines cylinders covered with a blanket allowing the printing of a paper web pinched and driven between two cylinders.
Until now the blankets were secured onto the cylinders by their ends which ends were entered and locked into the cylinder thereby resulting in a number of inconveniences.
The confronting ends of the blanket indeed necessarily left a certain space therebetween so that the paper web exhibited unprinted areas.
Moreover this way of securing the blankets imparted to the cylinder- blanket assembly a dissymmetry which as is well understood generated vibrations during the rotation of the cylinder. The speed and the output efficiency of the printing machines were therefore necessarily limited.